My Favorite Mistake
by Gleelover234
Summary: Rachel and Finn both went Mr and Mrs Shue's Wedding and somehow they made their way back to each other and now this one night could change everything. Rachel changes her life for someone very important will he want to know or just leave her again?


**This is an brand new story:**

**It's called my Favorite Mistake. Rachel and Finn both went Mr and Mrs Shue's Wedding and somehow they made their way back to each other and now this one night could change everything.**

**Rachel changes her life for someone very important will he want to know or just leave her again?.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rachel's P.O.V

I was sitting on a table at Mr and The new Mrs Shue wedding surrounded by all my Friends. Wondering how lucky I have been, I got these friends, I got a great Boyfriend in New York and I got into the best performing arts school in the world. But something was missing something was wrong. I looked at all their faces and see joy and happiness. I then looked at the one face that I have missed most of all Finn. God this is going to be a long night. I then turned back to my glass of wine and downed it.

"You OK?" My best Friend Kurt said to me. "Yes." I said. "Now lets do this song and rock it." I said to him as I got up and grabbed his hand and my other best friends hand Santana Lopez. "Let's do this divas." I said smiling. We then ran up to the stage.

"Hello... Excuse me...We have a song for the happy couple. Mr and Mrs Shue, You guys are like a second family to me. SO...This is for you." I said blowing them a kiss.

**Bold: Santana...**

Italic: Kurt

Bold and Italic...Rachel.

Normal: all three.

**(Rapping)**

**Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end**  
**Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend**  
**You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you**  
**You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you**  
**'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house**  
**All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts**  
**And don't forget all the trouble we got into**  
**We got something you can't undo, do**

_**Laughing so damn hard**_  
_**Crashed your dad's new car**_  
_**All the scars we share**_  
_**I promise, I swear**_

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_  
_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_  
_But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_  
_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_  
_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_  
_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_  
_You got a best friend sing, sing along_

**Laughing so damn hard**  
**Crashed your dad's new car**  
**All the scars we share**  
**I promise, I swear**

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

**_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_**  
**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**  
**_Oh ohh, just stop then you should kno_**  
**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**

**_Yeah..._**

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

_**Oh ohh**_  
_**You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah**_  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
**Oh ohh**  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
_**Oh ohh, this is my oath to you**_

As we finished everyone stood and cheered. Me, Santana and Kurt took a bow. We then walked off stage and I walked up to Mr and Mrs Shue.

"I love you guys." I said pulling them both into a hug. "Aww thank you Rachel. We love you too and thank you for that song, that was amazing." Emma said.

"Aww thank you guys." I said smiling.

"OK everyone grab a partner, It's time to dance." The DJ said.

I went to go and sit down at the table, when everyone else went to dance. I took another drink for the waiter and started sipping it. When someone came up to me. "May I have this dance." He said. I looked up at these blue eyes that I missed so much. "Please, I don't like to see such a lovely girl on her own with no-one to dance with." Finn said holding his hand out. "Well kind sir, that would be lovely." I said setting my drink on the table. I then put my hand in this and walked with him to the dance-floor.

After about 30 seconds...

"I missed you Finn." I said looking to his eyes. " I am sorry how things ended between us." I said looking down to the ground.

"No Rach..I am sorry." He said putting his finger under my chin and pulled my face up. "I Love you." He said again. "Listen I have a hotel room in a hotel booked. We can just go there and talk but we need to Rach." He said smiling. I put my hand in his and pulled him to the door. "Lets go." I said walking towards the exit.

* * *

1 hour and 30 minutes later.

Me and Finn were sitting in his Hotel room chatting and catching up. "I missed this you know, have someone to talk to and laugh with." Finn said smiling and looking up at me. "I just missed you." I said leaning back on the hotel bed. Finn then took my hand and pulled me up. Looked into my eyes again and kissed me. I kissed him back. After a few seconds he pulled away. "I should not of done that, I am sorry Rachel." He said standing up and walked to the desk. I then got up and walked up to him. Took his hand and turned him around and crashed my lips to his. He pulled away again. "No we should not be doing this Rachel, what about brody," He said. "I have always and always will love you Finn." I said looking up at his face. He then grabbed me and crashed his lips into mine. As a reaction I wrapped my legs around his waist. He then turned me around and put my bottom on the desk and he opened my mouth with his tongue. As he did this, I moaned into his mouth. OMG this is amazing. He started to kiss do my neck. "I love you Rachel." he said to me. I pulled him away from me but kept him close so that he could hear me. "Make love to me Finn." I said to him. He stared at me and then pulled me into him again and pulled me off the table. He then put on hand behind my back and started to upzip my dress, as he got to the end. He pulled away from me again. God this boy is going to make me burst, if he keeps pulling away from me. "You sure about this?." He asked. "You are the only man, I have slept with Finn." I said smiling. He then pulled my dress down and helped me out of my dress. He then looked up at me standing there. He then bend down and put each hand on one side of my knickers and pulled them down. So that they were with my dress. He then looked up at me and said.

"That's the beautiful Rachel Berry that I have missed. They part of her." he said looking into my eyes. He then stood up and put one hand behind him again to undo my strapless bra. Let that too fall to where my dress was. He then put one hand on my breast and started to squeeze it. As his other hand was making its way down to my Private area. My hand fell back due to all this pleasure I was getting. I stopped him and pushed him onto the bed. I then started to undo his belt and pull his trousers down. He then throw they wo where my dress was. I then pulled his boxers down and saw him fall out. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Nice to know, I still have that affect on you." I said smiling. "Always." He said smiling he then kissed me and pulled me into him. He then turned around so that I was on the bottom. We had been kissing for about 5 minutes, when the feeling inside got to much. "Finn just put your Dick inside me, before I burst." I said as I pulled away from him. " Gladly." He said as he push into me. I screamed with joy. He stopped when all of him was inside me. He then kissed me me again and he started to thrust inside me. As he came back down again I raised my hips up to his and we kept this going. I started screaming as I reached my climax and released inside off Finn. Finn then did the same.

We spent the rest of the night having sex again and again. We did it in the shower as we washed each other. We did on the desk,on the floor and on the bed again.

After all this love making I fell asleep on Finn's Chest with his arms protecting me. I woke up to something buzzing. I look up from where I was sleeping to look who at that buzzing noise and saw that it was Finn's phone that was calling. I did not want to wake him up so I grabbed his shirt put it on over my head and grabbed his phone and pressed answer.

"Hello?" I answered. "Hello..WHO IS THIS?" Some girl asked. "My name is Rachel Berry. Who are you?" I asked. Who is this girl on Finn phone. "My name is Aimee and what are you doing with my Boyfriends Phone?" She asked. What Finn has a girlfriend..well that is something he should of told me before all of what happen last night. "I am just a friend. I just stayed here last night after the Wedding. I will tell Finn you called him bye." I hung up before she answered me.

I feel so used. He told me, he loved me. Maybe he was hiding his Feeling. I guess Finn had to move on sometime, I just hoped it was not yet.

I walked back out of the bathroom to where Finn was still sleeping. I have been so stupid. I walked over to the desk and got a pen and paper and wrote Finn a note.

'Thanks for last night. It was the perfect way to say Goodbye.I won't be coming back again. Have a great life Finn with Aimee.

Oh wait...was there something you forgot to tell me...that you have a Girlfriend!

Well that the last straw for us Finn...This is Goodbye and this is goodbye for good.

I will always love you.

Rachel xxx'

I walked over to where he was sleeping and put it on the pillow next to him. Grabbed my clothes and got changed. Then grabbed my bag and phone and walked out and I made sure I did not look back.

Until Now.

2 Months on and wondering why will never used Protection.

Sitting in My apartment in the bathroom with a Pregnant Test in my hand. Things can't get any worse.

* * *

**There is the First Chapter to my new story**

**My Favorite Mistake.**

**Please Review and tell me if you like it.**

**I will hopefully be writing my sequel to Something Joyful but Unexpected in the next few Weeks!**

**But until then enjoy this and**

**REVIEW!**

**Love Leah xx**


End file.
